


The Long Summer

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett has something to look forward to. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "Heat Wave" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

Cops are not, as a rule, particularly creative when it comes to humor. Beckett loses track of how many times her oh-so-clever colleagues ask "Hey, do you think we'll have a _Heat Wave_ this summer?"

Her answers vary between "Do I look like the weather girl?" and “No, but I know someplace hot you can go.” and "Funny. You should write a book." Ryan and Esposito think it's hilarious, but that's okay. The "Roach" jokes they get sometimes come with living props.

It's cold comfort knowing that, with _Naked Heat_ coming out this fall, next summer will undoubtedly be worse.


End file.
